1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a roll print medium conveyance control method, and a non-transitory computer readable recording medium storing a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an image forming apparatus, such as a printer, a facsimile machine, a copier, a plotter and a multifunction peripheral thereof, an inkjet recorder has been known. Such an inkjet recorder may be an image forming apparatus based on a liquid discharge recording method. In the liquid discharge recording method, a liquid discharge head for discharging liquid droplets (a liquid droplet discharge head) may be utilized, for example.
As a print medium, a roll may be used that is formed by winding a print medium in a roll-like shape. In an image forming apparatus that uses a roll as a print medium, a conveyance load may vary depending on a residual amount of the roll.
Accordingly, an image forming apparatus has been invented such that a conveyance amount is compensated for depending on a residual amount (Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-74708)).